


As the flames climbed into the clouds

by SonataNocturne



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Come Eating, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 13:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15025310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonataNocturne/pseuds/SonataNocturne
Summary: Mike wakes up between Chester and Brad.





	As the flames climbed into the clouds

**Author's Note:**

> Threesome I had been planning to write a month or so. Enjoy :)

\------

 

"Good morning", Chester woke him up with a peck on his nose.

 

"Hey", Mike smiled in return. He was dead tired but happy to see the other there with him.

 

Tangled in the bed sheets, and to each other it was obvious what they had done last night. And the huge grin painted on Chester's face wasn't hiding the fact either.

 

But when a slim arm snaked around him stopping to his chest and a beard itched on his shoulder before pair of soft lips landed there, he froze. Which caused the singer to chuckle.

 

"Relax. You don't remember?", Chester asked raising his eyebrow.

 

He gasped frowning his mind ticking, trying to find the answer.

 

"Guess we have to remind him", a whisper said to his ear, the man slowly grinding his hardening member against Mike's ass.

 

"Brad, you're scaring the poor man. He is confused", Chester winked his eye leaning closer.

 

The guitarist laughed. "Well, I don't mind confusion if it feels like this."

 

Then the last night returned to Mike's head, all pouring in at once. Moaning, sweaty skins pressed together, two sets of hands feeling him, touching everywhere and then the pure ecstasy after he laid between the two man feeling utterly satisfied.

 

"Now he remembers", Chester chuckled when he felt Mike's cock sprung alive.

 

"Fuck....", Mike breathed as Brad's teeth were on his earlobe, nibbling softly.

 

"God you're so beautiful when you're aroused", Chester closed the final few inches between them before connecting their lips.

 

Soft lips moving, rubbing against his. And Brad squeezing his arm tighter and pulling Mike against him, wanting the other to feel how hard he already was. Mike rolled his eyes as the hard on pressed between his butt cheeks getting deliciously slick cause the pre-cum the guitarist was now leaking. Chester's tongue dipped inside Mike's mouth, like it was searching for something more. So easily he was aroused, squeezed between his friends' bodies.

 

Chester's hands trailed down his sides to his hips, the blunt nails digging to the flesh. Brad continued with his mouth, tasting the familiar essence of Mike's skin. Like sweat and cherries combined, in his opinion, absolutely delicious. Running his tongue along the neck he elicited a low impatient moan from Mike's mouth.

 

"Can I?" Brad asked feeling out of breath.

 

Mike was about to ask what did he mean, his brain function fuzzy, but then he saw the smirk on Chester's lips as the singer broke their kiss.

 

"Sure. I think I got plenty last night", the singer nodded staring at the guitarist over Mike's shoulder.

 

"Uhm.... I have a feeling that this conversation concerns me too", Mike let out a nervous chuckle as Chester gave him a small peck on his nose, and pushed himself little bit farther away from the other two.

 

"Sure it does. That meant only that it's my turn to fuck you", Brad husked in his ear making the small hairs on his neck prickle and his mouth form a silent gasp.

 

"Oh..." he said finally as the teeth grazed his earlobe softly.

 

He was so, so hard already and Chester watching him and Brad, was ridiculously exciting feeling. Even though the singer was smirking he was also licking his lips, his eyes wide with arousal, obviously enjoying the sight in front of him.

 

Chester massaged along his inner thighs, intentionally just brushing his member and not properly touching it, making Mike again gasp. Brad was squeezing his butt cheek grinding against him as a moan tickled on his neck where the lips had landed again.

 

"Fuck...", the guitarist mumbled swallowing hard when Chester reached now to squeeze his butt. "Pass me the..."

 

"Lube?" the singer chuckled already handing it over.

 

Mike was watching it all like it was a dream. He was elated by all the new feelings his friends were able to evoke in him, but it was too unreal to be true. To be actually happening. Maybe he was still dreaming. But then the finger pressed inside him and he was sure he couldn't just have imagined the feeling. He arched his back and yielded with a moan. When the finger pushed deeper his moan just got louder. It was laced with pleasure and desperation.

 

"Do that again Brad", Chester gulped leaning in to kiss the emcee. To swallow the moans that erupted, so sweet and delicious, traveling straight to his cock that was twitching, demanding for attention.

 

Brad just spread his signature smile on his lips as he added another finger, twisting and turning them to make the emcee ready for him. He gasped when the other reached to the back of his neck, gesturing him to continue with his mouth too. Mike was melting, squirming between them, it all to Chester's amusement and Brad's surprise.

 

Their last night was little blurry and rather hasty as they had just fucked as fast as possible, just to get the release. Or rather Chester had fucked Mike and Brad had watched way too excited to actually participate more than with his hands and mouth on Mike's tanned skin. Too fucking aroused to concentrate to the act. Afterwards Mike had fallen asleep between them as he littered his skin with kisses and Chester watching them with happy smile on his face. But now it was a total different story and he was absolutely ready to get his share that Mike was so eager to give.

 

"Holy hell... Fuck me already...", Mike moaned making Chester laugh and Brad roll his eyes.

 

The guitarist grabbed the lube again adding a generous amount on his hand before starting to spread it, and handed it then for Chester who's eyes lit up, like he had gotten an idea. Mike mumbled something incoherently as Brad adjusted himself and pushed past the tight muscle groaning at the sudden tightness.

 

As Brad tried to clear his head and to continue his task, when he was already way too aroused, pulsing inside the emcee, Chester leaned in and fused their lips together with Mike. His fingers caught Mike's hard on while he swallowed a moan. Then he added his own cock to the same grip, squeezing them tight against each other.

 

"Ches, you're not seriously...", Mike started when he realized what the singer was doing.

 

He didn't know how to be. Brad thrusting in him behind, still careful and trying to adjust to the feeling that was eating him up, and Chester gripping their cocks together, stroking and staring at him his eyes so filled with lust and anticipation. Gasping and moaning, all too much, all too at once, he let the singer kiss his lips again. His lower lip was being sucked into the wet mouth with a small whimper which sounded like heaven in his ears.

 

"You feel amazing", Chester mumbled gasping for air. He had to stop his motions cause it was immersing him, already the familiar build in his abdomen.

 

The guitarist wrapped his hand around Mike's waist, "Get on your knees."

 

Mike shivered at the words and obeyed, while Chester gave them space, and Brad tried to stay inside him. In a better position he groaned gripping on to Mike's hips continuing with his thrusting, quickly picking up the pace, causing the emcee to cry out. Brad's breath was hitched and he was biting his lip, the squeeze around his member fueling him.

 

"Holy hell", Chester gasped watching the other two. Brad was absolutely alluring, his muscles tensed as he concentrated. And Mike wriggling and submitting wasn't something he saw often. He was perfectly content to his part as watcher.

 

But then again Mike's wet lips were so inviting that he crawled in front of the emcee waiting for the other to figure out what he wanted. Mike gasped in surprise but took the member to his mouth instantly. Chester's hands fall to his head, his fingers tangling in the soft strands. His mouth dropped open when Mike turned his hazy eyes to him and engulfed all of him. Mike was struggling as Brad just couldn't slow down anymore way too deep in his pleasure, craving for the release.

 

"Babe, that's...", the singer stared at Mike, straight to his eyes as the other swirled his tongue around his cock adding then just perfect amount of suction.

 

"He is way too tight", Brad groaned.

 

Just the sight in front of him, Chester's cock deep inside Mike's mouth, would have been enough for him to go crazy, but the wet heat encircling his own member was blissful, almost agonizing. His heart was thudding so loud that he was sure it could be heard. He was inflamed and wanted it all, now.

 

Mike moaned the electricity webbing through him, his mouth sending delicious vibrations which made the singer emit a choked whimper. Brad hit something wonderful deep inside him and his mind blurred so fast he thought he would pass out. He barely managed to continue with his mouth when he was pinned between the two, Chester trying to stay still so that he wouldn't hurt the emcee.

 

But Brad was frantic, pounding in the emcee fast and desperately, lost in the ecstasy surging through him. Chester's eyes trailed from him to Mike as he bit down to his lip. They both had closed their eyes floating in the delight. Trickle of saliva was glistening on the corner of Mike's mouth, his lips lusciously red. Chester was on the edge, mesmerized by the pleasure painted on Brad's face. Leaning over he grabbed the back of Brad's head who shot his eyes open and fused their lips together aggressively.

 

Chester's tongue dipping in his mouth hungrily was the final push and Brad climaxed moaning in the singer's mouth. As his hot seed filled the emcee, Mike trembled clasping on to the sheets. Chester broke the kiss with Brad as he shivered the orgasm rushing over him. Letting out a loud, raw moan, he gripped now to Mike's hair and came in his mouth, as Mike tried to keep up with the cum filling his mouth.

 

Brad collapsed next to them, his knees buckling. His mind like a blank file, free from all thoughts. Only the sensations searing him. Gasping for air he watched as Mike made sure to swallow every drop, drool shining on his lips.

 

Chester was the next one to give in and lay beside the guitarist his chest heaving, and as no one was holding Mike anymore he followed them feeling absolutely exhausted by the exertion. Overwhelmed and blazing, eager for more but too tired to function.

 

Sweaty arm wrapped around Mike as Brad pulled him to a kiss, his cock still hard as rock. Brad grabbed it, and swiping the thumb over the tip he spread the pre-cum making it perfectly slick. Tasting Chester in Mike's mouth Brad purred and started to stroke him causing the emcee whimper. Mike didn't need much, he had been ready for quite a while, so when Chester rolled and pressed his hot rigid body against his back and kissed his neck, he gasped and came over Brad's hand trembling hard. Hearing Chester's content sigh and Brad now staring at him his eyes sparkling was almost too good to be true, but now he knew he certainly wasn't dreaming. His body wasn't lying. 

 

"You have a perfect mouth", Chester murmured barely audibly nuzzling Mike's sweaty neck.

 

Mike swallowed hard slowly floating down from the orgasm. He was utterly satisfied, but somehow the electricity that his friends were causing was still tingling in his body, making him want more.

 

"Gimme", Chester said when he noticed Brad's sticky hand.

 

"Fuck", Brad and Mike gasped simultaneously when the singer started to suck and lick the cum off of Brad's fingers.

 

"Lecherous. And so fucking hot", the guitarist muttered exhaling heavily.

 

Chester chuckled licking his lips. "Yeah, you are. Both of you."

 

"I can't believe we just did that", Brad said a smug smile spreading on his lips.

 

"You two did. I didn't really have any say in that", Mike snickered arching his eyebrow.

 

"Mhm. And we will do it again soon. I want some of your mouth too", Brad grabbed Mike's chin and kissed him while the emcee rolled his eyes and Chester bursted into laughter.

 

\-------

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are also greatly appreciated.


End file.
